Before The Storm
by Tattoos-Make-Me-Happy
Summary: If you asked Ashlee McCall about the Hale family's youngest son, she would scoff and tell you she's only friends with Cora and Laura Hale. But that isn't true. The Hale family are more of a family to her than her own. Derek's her rock. Goes with my story The Hounds Of Hell Are Getting Closer, what Ash and Derek's relationship was like before the fire. Longer summary inside :)
1. Chapter 1

**Of course, I don't own Teen Wolf. But, I do own Ashlee :) Hey guys! This is an extension to my most successful fic The Hounds Of Hell Are Getting Closer. I'm basing the snipets off the photos Derek gave Ashlee of them and the Hale family before the fire or memories of them together. It's basically what Ashlee and Derek's friendship was like before the fire, with some Laura and Cora shoved in too. To continue or not, that is the question? But have a read and tell me what you think in a review :)**

If you asked Ashlee McCall about the Hale family's youngest son, she would scoff. She would tell you she was only friends with Cora and Laura Hale. But that isn't true. The Hale family were more of a family to her than her own. Derek, the youngest son, was her rock. The one she went to when she couldn't go to Cora or Laura. The one she missed so many college days to go to the arcade with, to go motorcross riding with, to be with. Tahlia and Dean, the Hale parents, were always there for her and she for them. They were more than family to her though, they were her best friends.

..

_4 years ago..(Ash doesn't know about werewolves, she still lives with the McCall's and her father is still an abusive drunk)_

**Ashlee's p.o.v**

"I don't know A, I mean what if your Dad finds out?" Derek asks me nervously. It was obvious to Derek that Raphael McCall was a drunk. An abusive drunk at that, not that Ash ever admitted that to him but it wasn't hard to figure out if you paid attention.

"My father," I correct like I always do when Derek says Dad. "won't find out because we won't let him" I say as we reach the college back gate.

"It's locked" Derek states, knowing he could easily break the lock but not in front of Ash.

"Of course it's locked D" I say, rolling my eyes. "School's still in. We'll just go over" I really don't want to be here anymore. I eye the long spikes lining the top of the gate nervously.

"I'll go over first and help you over" Derek says, sensing my nervousness. I nod and Derek grabs the bars of the gate, puling himself up with ease. I know I shouldn't but I can't help but stare at him as he did so. 16 year old Derek is gorgeous. I felt bad for checking him out when his sister's are my closest friends but..I can't help it. Over the past few months, i've gotten alot closer with Derek, it's nice to have a guy I can hang out with. Scott doesn't like that i'm with him alot because he's older but Derek always been really good to me, along with the rest of his family. Scott's just being a protective brother. The sound of Derek's feet hitting the ground as he jumped over pulled me from my thoughts. "Okay, here" Derek says, holding his hands out through the fence. "I'll boost you over then catch you" he says. I put my foot in his hands when I hear what I hoped we wouldn't hear.

"Hey! What are you doing? Get back to class! Stop!" a teacher yelled from the hill. Damn, we're going to get caught! I try to pull myself over and flip so I get over faster.

"Ash, wait! You're gonna hurt yourself!" Derek warns but it's too late. As I, well attempt, to jump/flip over the spikes, my leg gets caught and one of the spikes slashes across my hip. "Ash!" Derek yells when I hit the ground on the same side as him with a hard thud.

"Shit" I breath out. "I-I think i'm winded" I wheeze, gripping my side. When I fell, I landed on my side.

"Stay still" Derek says, taking my hand in his.

"Fuck, we're gonna be in so much trouble" I say, covering my face. What Ash doesn't see if the black veins in Derek's arm as he takes some of her pain. "It-it feels a little better" I say, trying to sit up. The pain just..went away. Not all of it but most of it.

"We need to get you to the hospital, get that sitched up" Derek says, helping me stand. I wince at the word 'stitch'. He glances at where the teacher is quickly making her way towards the gate.

"No, Mum's there, she can't know about this" I plead, hobbling beside him. Derek sighs and grabs me.

"Here, I got you" Derek says and soon he's holding me bridal style. My eyes widen at him, how strong is this kid? Well, by looking at his arms..I shake that thought away. Derek quickly jogs away from the school and towards the woods. "I'll take you to Mum then"

"Thank you" I say, grateful. Tahlia had stitched up Derek, Laura and Cora before, not sure why but the girls had told me. Hopefully mine won't come to that, I hate needles. She also wouldn't call the school or my mother, she sometimes even covered for me when I ditched school. She knows i've got my own troubles, my own demons.

..

"Derek, why aren't you at school?" Tahlia's voice asked with her back turned, before we even got into the room.

"Ash is hurt" Derek says, worried. Tahlia turns around and comes to us.

"Let me see" Tahlia says to me. I nod and wince when she pulls the fabric of my shirt off the cut. "It's bad but not as bad as it could be" she concludes. She motions for Derek to bring me into the lounge and onto the couch. My cheeks flame when I realise how we must look to her. Tahlia had teased me about the idea of their being a 'me and Derek' but I brushed it off, she still teased me about it though. Derek puts me down and sits down right next to me. "Thank you Derek" Tahlia says giving him a pointed look. Derek nods and checks me over. "I'm going to need some space" Tahlia says. Derek doesn't move. She clears her throat, getting his attention. "Derek"

"Sorry" Derek says, moving away from me, his worried eyes still on me though. Tahlia sighs.

"Why don't you go get my kit?" she asks Derek.

"Oh..okay" he says and gets up, going up the stairs.

"He's worried about you" Tahlia states as she looks over my wound.

"You think? He carried me all the way here" I tell her with a chuckle.

"Isn't that cute-" Tahlia starts.

"No! No, no. Please don't start, i'm in pain" I pout. She just rolls her eyes, something all the Hales are famous for.

"Fine. But, this conversation isn't over, something's there and-"

"Something's where?" Derek asks from behind me. I jump at his voice, how'd he get back so fast? I didn't even hear him. I wince when my shirt rubs over my bleeding wound. "Fuck! I'm sorry-"

"Derek, mouth" Tahlia warns him, she didn't like her kids swearing. I've gotten a warning a few times about my own mouth before. "This is probably going to sting..alot" Tahlia says and I can smell the antiseptic. I groan, this is the worst part. Derek jolts forward, reaching for my hand. "No Derek" she says.

"Mum-" Derek tries.

"Now's not the time" she says. What are they talking about?

"She's in pain-" he tries again.

" .Time" Tahlia grounds out.

"Uh..i'm okay, you don't need to hold my hand" I joke, trying to clear the tension that was now in the air.

"Wasn't what I was going to do" Derek says, earning him a hard glare from his mother.

"Then what were you-" I start but my question is cut short when I feel the familiar burning of the bacteria-killing liquid on my open cut. I hiss and suck my teeth, stopping myself from yelling cuss words. Derek's eyes narrow at his mother but i'm too busy with the pain in my side to care. When Tahlia takes the acid-feeling liquid off my flesh, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "Holy shit-"

"Ash" it's my turn for Tahlia to warn me.

"Sorry" I say sheepishly.

"I'm going to have to stitch it-"

"Please don't! Can't we just let it close on it's own?" I ask nervously. What? Needle hater over here! Tahlia looks at me with a 'really? Really?' look.

"Ash hates needles" Derek pipes up, getting a raised eyebrow from Tahlia. She looks between us with a small smirk.

"Well, if I don't stitch it up, it'll get infected. If it gets infected then we definitly have to take you to your mother then she'll have to give you blood tests, stitches-" Tahlia explains.

"Okay, okay" I say, sighing. "Just do it" I say, there's no way i'm going to the hospital for all that. Tahlia nods and searches through her kit for her 'torture devices'. I can feel my hands getting clammy, my head starting to spin.

"You're okay" Derek whispers. I look up to see he's sitting beside me again. I offer him a small smile which instantly drops when I see Tahlia and her needle ready.

"You know what? I'm feeling better..uh..much, much better" I say, trying to get up only to fall back when my side flares up in pain.

"Ash, you're not okay. Just sit back and let's get this over and done with okay?" Tahlia says softly. I nod nervously.

"Here" Derek says, holding his hand out. I take it and Tahlia glances at us quickly.

"Okay, on the count of three i'm going to start" Tahlia warns. I clench my teeth, my toes curling. "1..2..3" I feel the needle puncture my skin and I wince, crushing Derek's hand in mine.

"Hey, hey" Derek says and I look up at him. "It's okay" I nod, keeping tears back. Needles were a huge fear of mine. One night my father came home, he was way too drunk. He knocked over Mum's favourite vase, waking me up. When I went down to see what was happening, he was stumbling over, tripping and pushing things over. I tried to help him stand and he pushed me away. I tripped over and fell onto the broken pieces of the vase. He forced me to keep quiet while he attempted to stitch up some of the really deep cuts I had on my legs. It was only Scott and I home, Mum was at work and he had been out drinking again. He told me if I told anyone, he'd beat me..I don't doubt that he would for a second so i've kept it to myself. So..that's why I hate needles, especially getting stitches. Derek didn't know the whole story but he had his suspicions after seeing the light scars I had a for a few weeks after I took the stitches out and I had to make up some bullshit excuse for them. I keep my eyes glued shut, not wanting to catch a glimpse of the needle bursting through my skin. The memory's still fresh, it happened only a month or so ago.

"All done" Tahlia announces and I force my body to relax, forcing out my held breath shakily. She wraps a bandage around my waist, covering my wound. "Just in case" she adds.

"Thanks" I say, my voice wavering. I try to sit up again.

"Give it a few hours" Derek says, stopping me with his hand to my chest. "Uh..sorry" he says, his hand dangerously close to my bust.

"Honey, why don't you get Ashlee something to drink? Maybe a sandwich" Tahlia says.

"Okay, i'll be back in a second" Derek says, letting my hand go. I try to sit up again.

"Lay down, you need to rest" Tahlia says, pointing at the couch. I huff and lay back down. You can't expect someone with ADD to sit still for this long, you just can't! "I want you to stay here with Derek for the rest of the day, I have..errands to run. You need to have something to eat and drink alot of water, we don't want you getting an infection" Tahlia says, getting up, packing up her medical supplies. Derek comes back in holding a plate with a sandwich and a bottle of water. "Derek, help her get into a clean shirt, Cora's should fit her-"

"Mum?!" Derek exclaims, I feel myself blushing again.

"I have to go" she continues, walking out the door. "Oh! And if any blood seeps through the bandage, you're gonna need to change that too!" she tells us and gets into her rangerover, pulling off quickly. Derek turns to me, his eyes still wide. He walks over and hands me the plate and bottle of water after opening it.

"Thanks" I say.

"Uh..i'll uh..get you a shirt" he says, not meeting my eyes. He heads for the stairs again.

"Black please! Brings out my eyes!" I joke, trying to lighten the situation. I hear Derek's laugh as he disappears. I eat the sandwich quickly, not realising how hungry I was. I'm half way through my bottle of water when Derek comes back down holding a black singlet.

"Cora's not very..adventurous" he explains as he shows me the plain black singlet.

"It's okay, I really don't mind" I assure him. We slip into an uncomfortable silence. "Okay..let's just do this" I tell him. He nods and comes over to me. He helps me sit up and I try to peel my shirt off but I hiss, stretching my stitches.

"Let me" Derek says, stopping me. I nod and he carefully lifts my shirt over my head. He drops it to the ground, his eyes avoiding my near naked frame, I only sit in a bra and my shorts. "Need help with this?" Derek asks, holding out the singlet. I know I can't do it without hurting myself so I nod. Derek has to put it over my head first, then pull my arms through one at a time. I catch Derek's eyes on my bust for a second. I scoff but blush all the same.

"Thanks" I say again, laying back down and getting comfortable.

"I'll get you a banket" he says, walking over to the ottomen. He returns with blankets and pillows. He helps me sit up again and places a couple soft pillows under my head. He puts a blanket over me and settles down along side me with a pillow and blanket of his own. He picks up the tv remote and turns the tv on. "Something you wanna watch?" he asks.

"Oh! The Wolfman should be on" I say with a big smile, i've been waiting to watch this movie.

"The Wolfman? Really?" Derek asks.

"What? It could happen! Man bitten by werewolf, turns into one himself" I defend.

"Okay, if you say so" Derek scoffs, side-eyeing me. "Listen, i'm sorry you got so hurt"

"It's fine, i'm okay. Your Mum stitched me up and i'm fine now so no harm done. It was my idea to ditch anyway" I brush him off.

"What's with you and needles? Something to do with the stitches you got a couple months back? You still haven't explained those to me-"

"Not now Derek..I just wanna watch this"

"Okay..but this conversation isn't over"

"You're just like your mother, you know that?" Derek chuckles.

"Unfortunately, I know" he replies with a smile. His smile will be the damn death of me. After a few long moments of watching the movie, Derek turns to me. "You're right, black does bring out your eyes"

..

..

**And..that's how Ash got the scar on her hip. Hope you enjoyed, please favourite and follow if you want more and definitly review! Stay golden!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Derek's p.o.v**

Rafael McCall isn't home. Neither is Melissa, she's pulling a double shift at the hospital. It's just Scott, Ashlee and I at the McCall household. Of course Ash is the only one that knows i'm here, she invited me to stay. I would have said no, Mum won't be happy I stayed, but I could smell her fear, she was scared of her father coming home and she and Scott being the only ones home. I guess if I explain the situation to Mum she won't mind. It's just that it's the full moon tomorrow night and she knows I can't control the shift yet, Laura and Peter are still teaching me. But I won't leave her here alone. Not when her Dad could come back, most likely drunk, and do something stupid. I know Ash has been trying to hide the fact that her father is putting his hands on both her and Scott but I know the truth. I can see the scars that remain on her soft skin. It makes me angry, it makes me want to seriously hurt Mr McCall but..I can't. I can't risk losing control and killing him or hurting Ash. But I will stay by her side when I can, watching over her, protecting her. My wolf feels possessive over her. So do I. So here I am. Laying on the floor on a mattress with an extra blanket from Ashlee's bed in her room. I'm close to the window so if I have to get out, I can do so quickly and without being seen. I feel restless. I can't get to sleep. I focus my hearing on Ash. Her steady breathing, even heartbeat, she's asleep. It takes awhile but I soon feel my eyelids getting heavy. That is until I hear whimpering.

"No..no" is that Ashlee? I lean up and look over at her. Her usually beautiful face..wait what? Uh..her face is screwed up. She's clutching her duvet. I want so badly to go over and comfort her but I shouldn't. I always had a soft spot for her..some call it a crush. If I go over there, on her bed, I don't know what i'l do. I try and block it out but it's alot harder than it sounds. "Please don't..don't hurt him..don't hurt Scott. Dad please..i'm right here..don't touch Scott" she mumbles. Before I can process what's happening, i'm on her bed, shaking her softly.

"Ash, wake up" I say.

"I-I don't care what you do to me..just don't hurt Scott" she pleads, tears spilling from her eyes. It breaks my heart to hear her say that. She's willing to take a beating to protect her brother. The hate I have for her father increases.

"Please wake up, Ashlee, wake up" I say, shaking her harder.

"Mum, stop him. Mum! He's hurting Scott!" she cries out. Her eyes fly open and she flys up in bed, narrowly missing my head. She starts scrambling away from me.

"Hey, it's just me" I say, grabbing her before she falls off her bed. She looks at me for a few long moments before the tears start falling and she flys into my arms, holding onto my bare shoulders tightly. "You're okay, i've got you" I tell her, rubbing her back as she cries into me.

"He was-he was hurting Sc-Scott" she sobs.

"You're both safe, it's okay. I'll keep you both safe" I tell her. She starts to calm down after that. Once she's settled down and has let me go, I start to move for my own bed again.

"Wait" Ash says, grabbing my arm. I stop and look at her. "Stay?" she says. I look between her bed and mine before nodding. She pulls her blanket back up over her. I cautiously slide under it, laying next to her but not too close. Ash moves closer to me, slowly. I don't stop her..I don't want to. She brings her head to lay on my chest. "Is this okay?" she asks me shyly.

"Yeah" I tell her, a blush coming to my cheeks hidden from the darkness. I bring my arm up around her shoulders, holding her close. Her hand slips into mine and I rub the back of it with my thumb. I can still smell Ashlee's fear. "Hey, i'm here. Noone's going to hurt Scott or you" I tell her. I know how uncomfortable she feels about me knowing a little about her father and the abuse, so I don't say anything about her father.

"Thank you for staying" Ash says, closing her eyes. I bring her hand up and kiss it without thinking about it.

"It's okay" I say, feeling embarassed that I did that. She leans up and kisses my jaw before nuzzling back into me. We both fall into a peaceful sleep after that.

..

I left Ashlee's early, before her Mum got home and Scott woke up. She was alot happier in the morning and for that, i'm grateful. She kissed my cheek before I left. As I walk into the woods, my cheek tingles from the kiss. Hell, my everything tingles from where she was laying on me last night. It was anything but sexual but I still find myself falling for her a little more. I shouldn't think like that. She's Cora and Laura's best friend. Shit. Cora and Laura. How am I going to keep this from them? I walk into the house quietly, hoping to get into the shower and wash her scent from me before anyone can notice.

"Out all night?" Cora's voice comes from my side. I have to admit, I did jump a little.

"Yeah" I answer, going for the showr again. Cora steps in front of me, stopping me. I see her nostrils flare as she inhales. Shit. Shit, shit, shit-

"You were with Ash" she states.

"Uh..yeah, I was. Look, it's not what you think-" Cora stops me by rising her hand up.

"Ash has been through alot, she's a really sweet girl. I just hope you're not playing with her" Cora says.

"I wouldn't do that" I defend.

"Good" Cora says. She takes another step forward, getting right in my face. "Because if you are, Laura and I will kill your ass" she warns. "Now, go have a shower, you stink of her" Cora chuckles. I nod and head for the shower. Wait. We aren't together? I don't even think she thinks of me like that? Why was I going along with what Cora was saying? Oh god. I think i've got it bad for Ashlee McCall. This won't end well.

..

..

**Derek liked her when they were younger as well ;) Favourite, follow and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know this about before the fire but I thought this was important too! Enjoy!**

**Ashlee's p.o.v**

I stumble blindly through the forest. I must be going the right way though. I drop my bottle of vodka, cursing. I trip over my own feet trying to pick it up again. As soon as I hit the ground, I start crying.

"Why?!" I scream out. "Why'd you take them from m-me!?" I feel like my whole world has crashed down around me. Yesturday, the entire Hale family burnt to death in a house fire, only Peter got out, Laura and Derek were at school. It took me a whole day to get over the shock of it. While Mum was at work I stole a bottle of vodka from her 'party' cupboard, where she keeps all her stuff for get togethers, family reunions and all that. By the time I hit the treeline, half the bottle was gone. I know i'm beyond drunk but i'm far too upset to care. Cora was in that fire. Tahlia. My best friends. The only people, other than Scott, who loved and understood me. Now they're all gone. Peter's in the hospital, he's in a coma. I haven't seen or heard from Laura or Derek. I feel like i'm dealing with this all on my own and it hurts so much, it hurts far too much. So now i'm drowning my sorrows, and almost myself. I stand up, bottle in hand again. Then I see it. In the distance, the burnt shell of the Hale house. Without realising, i'm running towards it. I fall to my knees at the stairs, the stairs where we'd sit when the sun was out. I curl over and cry, tears pouring down my cheeks. "Why didn't you just take me instead?" I sob into my hands. What the hell do I have to live for? The Hale family are gone, I don't where Laura and Derek are, Peter's in a coma, Dad walked out, Mum works almost every hour of the day and Scott. Scott..that's what I have to live for. All I have left is him and I won't lose him, I won't let anybody take him from me. But I need them too. And now they're gone. "I can't do this without them" I whimper. Another sob racks my body and I can feel the pain again. I tilt back the bottle and swallow a few large mouthfuls of the hot liquid. It burns as I swallow it but the numbness it brings is worth every second. "No..no..wake up, this is a dream, this is a dream..they're fine, everthing's okay" I try to convince myself. I know it's stupid but I need something, anything, to make this easier. "I want them back" I say. "I WANT THEM BACK!" I scream, looking up at the house. Something catches my eye. Glowing blue orbs. I spin around and noone's there. "Who's out here?" I call out. "Go away!" I tell them. "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM THIS HOUSE!" I scream, my voice slurred. I take another gulp of vodka. I look at the bottle. Maybe one or two mouthfuls left. I know I should stop, i'm 14, this much alcohol could kill me. I don't care. I put the bottle to my lips again, ready to drain the last of the liquid when the bottle is snatched from my hand. My vision is hazy but I see someone's hand grab it and throw it againist a nearby tree. "Why-why did you do that?!" I say angerily.

"I won't let you drink yourself to death" a familiar voice says.

"Derek?" I ask. He crotches down in front of me and I can now see it's him. It's Derek, he's still here. I crash into his chest, clutching him tightly. The tears come and it seems like they'll never stop. There's so much pain inside of me, so much anger, so much grief. "I need them" I tell him.

"I..I know, I do too" he tells me, stroking my hair and rubbing my back. "I need to get you home, you really drunk-"

"I don't want to go home" I say. "I want to stay here"

"They aren't coming back Ash" he says, voice filled with tears. I curl up and cry even harder. "I need to take you home" I shake my head. "I'm leaving A, I need to make sure you get home-"

"What?" I ask him, looking at him through my tears. "You're..you're leaving?" it hurts to say that. He nods.

"I can't stay here..not after yesturday" he says quietly.

"Please Derek, don't leave" I beg him.

"I have too. Laura will stay-"

"Do you think that makes it better?!" I yell at him. "I want you BOTH to stay, I need you both" I tell him. Derek blinks away tears before taking my face in his hands.

"Scott's knows you're here, he'll be here in a minute" Derek tells me. "I have to go" he says.

"No, Derek, please don't-" he cuts me off by leaning in and kissing me softly. It takes me a couple of seconds to push him away when I realise what he's doing. "You're saying goodbye..you're not coming back" I state, already knowing the answer.

"I'm not coming back" he confirms. "I'm so sorry Ash, i'm sorry this happened but I can't stay, I won't stay" he starts getting up.

"Derek, don't" I plead. I try get up only to fall back down again, the alcohol heavily effecting me.

"I'm sorry..goodbye Ashlee" he says, sinking into the shadows of the trees. I break down again, curling into the dirt. This can't be happening. Derek's going too? No, no, NO! My breathing starts to quicken but my lungs start burning.

"ASH!" I hear my 13 year old brother yell. I distantly hear him running over to me but i'm too far into my panic attack to take notice. My entire chest is burning and I can't stop it, just like I can't stop Derek from leaving. I hear Scott call an ambulance. "Ashlee, look at me" Scott says, grabbing my chin. "Count with me" he says. Scott and Derek have helped me through my panic attacks quite alot. Scott uses a counting system and Derek uses a breathing system, sometimes the counting too. Peter has dealth with me a few times too, he gets me to count as well. But right now, I can't count. I can only think about how my entire world is slipping through my young fingers. I feel bile in my throat as I smell ash. The ash from the burnt house, from the Hales themselves- I fall onto Scott and put my head to the side as I throw up all the alcohol into the leaves. Now i'm really dizzy. Scott tries to put me on my side so I don't choke on my own vomit but i'm curled up, i'm clutching the ground like it's a lifeline, like i'm trying to hold all the broken pieces together but it's too late, it's already all fallen apart. I hear sirens and my mother screaming and Scott crying before I slip into the darkness, that beautiful numbness coming over me, making me forget about my pain.

..

_Beep, beep, beep, beep._

I wake up to a bright, white room. I can hear a machine beeping. Usually the sun shining through the curtains is a pleasure, right now it's painful. It burns my eyes, gives me a pounding headache. It takes alot of effort to move my head so I can look around the room. I'm guessing i'm in hospital. The room reeks of disinfectant and there's tubes going into my arm, hooked up to the beeping machine. My entire body hurts.

"Thank god, you're awake" Scott says. I turn my head and see he's in the chair next to me. It looks like he's been sleeping there, a blanket and pillow crammed into the chair with him.

"Scotty" I can't even recognize my own voice. It's so quiet and broken. My throat hurts whenever I talk but I still manage to give him a smile..sort of.

"Don't you ever pull that shit again, do you hear me?" Scott demands. I'm confused for a second, then I remember what happened. The Hale fire, me drinking, Derek leaving. Tears start to cloud my vision again. "Do you hear me Ashlee?" Scott asks. I nod as tears spill over. Scott carefully pulls me into a hug, I can feel his tears soaking into my hospital gown. When Scott pulls back, he stays close to me. "I thought you were dead. You don't understand how scared I was" he tells me.

"I'm sorry Scott" I say.

"You drank a whole bottle of vodka. You could have died" he growls.

"I'm sorry" I say again. "I was so upset and angry after..I just needed some sort of release" I tell him.

"Do you have any idea how angry and upset I would be if you had died? What if I didn't find you Ashlee? So many things could have happened to you and you don't even care!" Scott's crying now as well. "They were pumping your stomach for hours! You had far too much alcohol in your system, the doctor said if I got there any later you would have died!" I pull him in for another hug. The pain from the Hale's deaths and Derek leaving will never fade. Not ever. But this is what I have to live for. I may not have a loving family but I have my brother, I have Scott. This is what I have to live for, Scott is what I have to live for.

..

..

**That got more emotional than I thought it would :( Hope this gives insight onto why Ash is so protective of Scott and why she still cries for the Hales. Favourite, follow and please, please review, let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's another :) I own nothing but Ashlee :) Shout out to Guest for reviewing!**

**Ashlee's p.o.v**

I've been sitting in Derek's room for half an hour and all he's talked about is Kate.

"And how old is this girl?" I ask him.

"She's 22" Derek says.

"That's sort of..well, creepy" I say.

"No it isn't" Derek objects.

"Derek. You are 16 years old" I deadpan. Derek doesn't seemed fazed. "Okay" I sigh. "Kate is 22. 16, 22. That's a 6 year age gap!" I tell him.

"Are you jealous?" Derek asks, smirking.

"No" I say quicky. "I don't care who you date" I mumble, looking away from him.

"I think you do" Derek quips.

"No, I don't" I say, meeting his eyes.

"You do-"

"Get fucked Derek!" I say. Of course i'm jealous! I've had a crush on him forever! Stupid boys!

"Ashlee McCall, mouth" Tahlia's voice comes.

"Sorry" I say with a sheepish smile. Tahlia doesn't like swearing and will not hesitate to tell you off if you do swear. She shakes her head with a smile and walks away. "That was totally your fault" I blame Derek.

"Not my fault you're jealous of Kate" he smirks. I roll my eyes and get up.

"I'm going to go hang out with Cora" I say, walking away.

"Wait! I'll shut up about her, I promise!" he says quickly upon seeing i'm serious. I turn around and smirk at him.

"Fine. Don't beg, you look like a dog" I say, walking back over and nudging him.

"What do you want to do?" he asks.

"Watch a movie?" I offer. He nods and he moves to put on in. I close his door and flick off the lights like I usually do when we watch movies. I move to sit on the floor.

"Hey, come up here" he says, patting his bed. I blush a little, hidden by the darkness, and jump up next to him. We're laying down on our stomachs, holding our heads up with our hands, side by side.

"What movie did you put on?" I ask, turning to him. I find him already staring at me.

"Uh.." he says, turning away. "One of your favourites" he smiles.

"Resident Evil?" I ask excitedly.

"Resident Evil" he confirms. As the movie starts Derek grabs us a blanket, draping it over the both of us. "Warm?" he asks.

"Yeah..thanks" I say, moving closer to him. I feel his arm come around me but I don't say anything about it..he's with some 22 year old called Kate.

..

"Ash. Ash" Derek wakes me up. The room is dark, it's still night, apart from the moon's light shining through the curtains. I make a tired noise and close my eyes again. "I need to go toilet so you sort of need to get off me" Derek chuckles. My eyes snap open. I'm practically sprawled out of Derek's chest, tucked under the blankets. My hands are gripping his shirt.

"Sorry.." I mumble, letting him go and sitting up as he gets up.

"It's okay" he smiles shyly, going down the hall to the bathroom. I fall back onto his bed with a sigh. Argh! Why does he have to be with stupid 22 year old Kate!?

..

..

**Hope you liked it :) Give me more ideas for these one-shot type memories! Favourite, follow and review!**


End file.
